


Stop Being So Cute.

by leithvoid



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Sleepy boy.





	Stop Being So Cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt.

Taron had been curled up on the sofa for most of the day, it wasn't until Richard wanted to get dinner that he’d decided to wake Taron up. He was curled up in his favourite blanket, a woollen grey one, head buried in a pillow. Richard wasn’t really sure why Taron had been asleep all day, seeing as he’d slept through the night. He hoped it was just him catching up on the sleep he’d lost earlier in the week from going out with some of his friends.

Richard walked over to the sofa, the fireplace on and radiating warmth throughout the room. It was almost like looking at a painting, Taron’s soft face lit by the flickering golden flames of the fire and his hair messy and unstyled. It was moments like this that Richard could look at forever, just watching Taron _ be _. Sometimes Taron would smile in his sleep, not wide by just enough to know its a smile, and Richard always wanted to know what he was dreaming of.

His stomach growled at him and he refocused on waking Taron from his sleep. Richard knelt down next to Taron, he wrapped his big hand around Taron’s shoulder and rocked him slightly ‘T, time to wake up,’ Richard would say, trying to wake him. Taron wouldn’t stir even in the slightest. Richard rocked him a little more ‘Taron.’ Taron whined, not loudly and more to himself and not whatever was waking him. ‘T we need to eat,’ Richard said, trying to grab the sleepy mans attention enough to drag him out of the haze.

‘You’re mean,’ Taron’s thick welsh accent came from the pile of blankets, barely audible if it wasn't already silence, apart from the fire crackling. Slowly the hazel green eyes of the groggy man opened, blanking a few times to get his bearings.

‘I don’t want you to starve, I also don’t want to starve.’ Richard leaned back on his feet as Taron moved slightly like he _ might _ get up. He looked so warm and comfortable, so soft and vulnerable it made Richard’s heart flutter.

‘Stop being so cute,’ Taron’s deep voice came from the pile once again, Richard was shocked for a moment.

‘Me? Cute? I think that’s you right now love,’ Richard tried to explain. 

‘The doe eyes you’re giving me right now, says otherwise.’ Taron chuckled.


End file.
